The Love of a Brother
by beautiful moon
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. I don't really have a summary. I'm kinda making it up as I go. Sorry...Good story though it will be kinda Angsty, just to warn you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The late afternoon sun was burning its usual pale yellow color as it rested atop of the many trees of the forest which lay just outside the Uchiha compound. Birds were singing their unique tones as they hoped from tree to tree and fluttered over the small boy's head. He walked along the small deserted path through the forest; homeward bound.

The boy sighed lightly and stuffed his tiny hands into the pockets of his white knee-length shorts. The light wind brushed against his porcelain skin and blew his silky raven hair out of his face. He kicked at random rocks that lay in front of him on the path as he smiled to himself.

He was thinking of that very morning before he left for school.

_Little bear feet were heard lazily slapping on the wooden floor. A semi-conscious, 7 year old, Sasuke Uchiha, trudged into the kitchen and plopped down in a seat at the table. He yawned widely and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. _

_His older brother, Itachi Uchiha, looked up from the papers that were scattered in front of him and smiled. "Good morning Sasuke" he said warmly._

_Sasuke met his brothers' gentle gaze across the table. "Good morning Aniki!" he said enthusiastically; slowly starting to wake up. "What are those for?" he asked curiously pointing a small finger at all the papers that lay unorganized in front of Itachi._

"_These are important papers explaining what today's mission is about" Itachi explained._

"_Oh" came the soft reply. "What time will you be home?"_

"_I'm not sure. Why?" Itachi asked as he noticed his little brother became tense._

"_Well…" Sasuke looked down with a tint of pink on his cheek bones. He began to fumble with the end of his pajama shirt._

"_Well what?" Itachi pressed._

"_Well, I was wondering if, after school, maybe you could teach me to throw shurinken" Sasuke finished shyly. He was always nervous about asking Itachi to spend time with him. Whether it be training or just taking a walk. He didn't like the felling he got when Itachi told him 'Perhaps another time' or 'Maybe next time'. There was never a next time. But on occasion Itachi would come along with Sasuke on his meaningless walks or help him with basic training. Sasuke always cherished the times when his brother made time for him. _

_He patiently awaited his brother's answer._

_Itachi took a minute to consider the request. "I don't see why not" he answered._

_Sasukes face lit up and looked at his brother with joy filled eyes._

"_If I'm not too tired when I get home. This mission seems rough" he countered._

"_Okay Nii-san!" Sasuke replied with an everlasting smile that was plastered on his face the rest of the day._

Sasuke reached his welcoming home. The yard was littered with a variety of flowers and shrubs. The brilliant array of warm colored flowers seemed to explode with life, making the yard light up in reds, yellows, oranges, and pinks. Delicate bushes and shrubs aligned the walls that surrounded the house. Small vines creped up the walls and on the ground, weaving their way through the shrubs, and eventually ending up in the sweet little vegetable garden. This is where Sasuke's mother would spend most of her mornings tending the vegetables. The faint sound of dripping from the elegant fountain was heard as it stood stoically in the middle of the yard, adding a sense of tranquility.

Of course Sasuke ignored all the beauty around him as he walked through the yard and hoped inside his medium sized home.

He pulled off his shoes and dropped his school bag on the floor, carelessly.

He rushed into the kitchen where he heard the tinkling of running water; most likely his mother doing the dishes.

Sure enough, it was his mother, washing the dishes from this morning's breakfast.

"Hi mother" Sasuke said greetingly.

"Hello Sasuke" came his mothers loving voice. "How was school?"

"It was fine" he replied bordly. "We learned about the Great War between the Cloud Country and the Rock Country.

"Oh?" Mikoto Uchiha turned off the water and picked up a faded color dish towel and began drying off the dishes. "So did I hear Itachi say he'd help you with training this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah! He said he's help me with shurinken practice when he gets home from his mission!" Sasuke said excitedly. He wore a wide, innocent grin that only a small child can bare. He thought about his older brother again.

Itachi was perfect in Sasukes eyes. He was the strongest and smartest person Sasuke had ever met. He was even stronger than their father.

Sasuke was really close to his older brother. He always looked up to him and loved it when Itachi would make time to hang out with him. He cherished the times he and Itachi would spend together. And it was extra special if they would spend it alone.

Sasuke loved his brother so much, it hurt. He would do anything for his Aniki and would give it all just for Itachi to be there with him forever.

Sasuke heard the front door open and close. After a moment, Itachi ironically, dragged himself through the kitchen looking worn out, tired, and simply exhausted.

"Itachi nii-san!!" Sasuke piped up, face reflecting happiness and rushing over to his brother's side.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! I appreciate the review(s) I got very much. I'm sorry if there's any typo. I try to go over it again before I submit it. This one's more what they're thinking and not so much talking. Don't worry, it will get better. I just want to give you a background and an idea of what each one is going through. Kind of. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this one. Oh. And just as another warning…it's rated for one reason…

Lemony Lime

Recap Chapter 1

"_Itachi nii-san!" Sasuke piped up, face reflecting happiness and rushing over to his brother's side._

Chapter 2

Sasuke glomped his brother's legs and Itachi just gave him a soft smile and a pat on the head.

"Hi Sasuke" Itachi said in a tired voice. His slummed body and tattered clothes were proof enough that he had a long, tiring day. If Sasuke wasn't so naive, he would already know the answer to the two questions he was about to ask.

"Hi Nii-san!" Sasuke said happily. "How was the mission? Are you ready to teach me how to throw shurinken?"

Itachi looked down at his younger brother with an exhausted and apologetic face. He lifted his arm and poked Sasuke on the forehead with his index finger.

Sasuke made a small sound of discomfort and baked away from Itachi, rubbing his forehead. Sasuke felt a wave of disappointment wash over him like ice water. He knew what Itachi meant by thins. He didn't want, nor did he need to hear the words that his brother was about to say. It was the same every time, and every time it hurt to hear it.

"I'm sorry otouto. I'm too tired. Another time perhaps." It pained Itachi to say it, but it was the truth.

The mission he had been on today was one of the most tiresome yet. First Itachi and the team he was leading had to practically sprint through the thick forest and rough terrain that attached the Leaf Village to the neighboring one, which seemed pretty far to consider it a 'neighboring village'. They were running/sprinting for what seemed like days and when they finally got there, they had a hell-of-a-time trying to find this certain individual they were seeking. This certain person held valuable information on the Leaf Villages' military defenses.

Once they did find him, he put up a stubborn fight, along with his little army of comrades.

They finally seceded in killing the guy and immediately ran back home to repot the mission was a success.

So all-in-all, the mission took the whole day (something they weren't anticipating) and it completely wore Itachi out. But Sasuke was so young; he couldn't possibly understand all this.

Itachi continued to stare at his baby brother waiting for that face that would kill him and that whiny voice saying 'But you said…!'

Sasuke puckered out his bottom lip in the most adorable pout Itachi had ever seen.

He loved to see his little brother's lips puckered and poutty. It was so cute. But he hated the pain that would shine through the sometimes visible tears and the hurt voice Sasuke would use to say 'that's okay Nii-san. We can next time'.

Sasuke was always determined not to show his Aniki any weakness. Whenever Itachi said he couldn't spend time with him, it would hurt really bad. Especially in his chest. Tears would often build up in his eyes, but he'd refused to let them fall.

Maybe if he never showed any weakness, his Aniki would recognize his strength and want to spend more time with him; instead of thinking him weak and disregarding him as nothing. This is the way Sasuke would often think.

Sasuke lowered his gaze to the floor as not to show his older brother the disappointment. However Itachi noticed it and his heart began to throb in pain. He hated doing this to his little brother. But he was honestly too tired.

"That's okay Aniki" Sasuke said in a small voice, hiding the pain rather well. "There's always next time" He raised his head with a fake grin on pretending it was already behind him.

Itachi smiled down at Sasuke thinking to himself. 'He's lying. He knows there's never a next time. He's trying to hide his feelings from me. I'll have to fix that later.'

Itachi patted Sasuke on the head again and poked him once more for good measure before going to his room to rest; half ignoring his mother's request to have dinner first.

Once in his room, he shut the door and locked it so he wouldn't be bothered by anyone. He striped off his ripped, blood stained clothes and put on some baggy pajama pants. They were comfy but lose to the point they were hanging off his hips. (Hawt!!)

He collapsed onto his bed, not even bothering to put on a shirt like most nights. (Even more hawt!!) He turned over onto his back and closed his eyes. An image of Sasuke subconsciously popped into Itachis mind.

_**Dream**_

He was looking down at the small boy beneath him. Sprawled out, stripped of all clothing and panting hard. His face was flushed and his little eyes were half lidded looking up into his own. Eyes that always seemed to draw him in deeper.

Itachi leaned down and kissed his brother, pressing his lips against Sasukes as if he's been waiting for this forever.

Sasuke's drowned moan only coaxed Itachi on more. He licked at Sasuke's lower lip and slid his toung in when Sasuke opened his mouth. Itachi poured all his heart into the kiss making it searing with passion.

His heart beat increased to higher limits. Sasuke's moans of intensified pleasure took control of Itachi as they seemed to be the thing that was guiding his hand down his brother's smooth, creamy chest and down past his naval. Itachi couldn't have stopped if he tried.

He was almost to his brothers raging erection, which he found rather arousing, when he felt a twinge in his pants as they became tighter around his hips.

His own erection began to pulse when he heard Sasuke's grunt of annoyance. He smirked down at Sasuke's red face as he knew his brother was growing impatient. He was surprised Sasuke even understood (to an extent) the feelings he was going through, being an innocent child and all.

His hand continued its way south as his other one was playing with Sasuke's right nipple, rolling it between his fingers and making it as hard as his own throbbing cock.

Sasuke half moaned, half grunted as Itachis hand began to wrap around his acing member.

Itachi's breath hiked and caught in his throat as he felt how hard his baby brother was.

He began to move his hand up and down on Sasuke's hard-as-a-rock member. He heard the boy screaming his name as he gave a barely audible groan.

"Itachi!" His eyes snap open, as he springs up in his bed covered in sweat. He looked around his room and with a heavy sigh and much to his dismay; he realized it was only a dream.

Itachi shifted uncomfortably and felt a throbbing sensation under the covers. He lifted them up and thought, 'Oh shit. Not again!'

End Chapter 2

Well there you go. A small lime for you all. Please send me a review on what you thought about it. This was my first lemon/lime ever!! I need to know if I have to improve anything. Next one might take a while to get up. I don't really have any ideas for it. Feel free to give any suggestion. They would be very helpful.


End file.
